the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Paige Nelson
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Biography Early Life Paige was born to a rich family in 2004. She always had a keen interest in the police. At age seven her powers developed in 2011. Two years later, as Paige was nearing her ninth birthday, she woke up in the middle of the night and chose to go on a walk. During this, she saw a group of NoHeads led by grandmaster Mr. Crooked NoHead rendezvousing at the entrance of their base. Listening in, Paige figured enough to learn that the master was planning to blow up the police station with detonators in a crucial step to retake the world. Paige thought she must report this to the police at once, but before he could successfully flee Mr. Crooked NoHead caught her eavesdropping. Mr. Crooked NoHead welcomed her into the room and, after a brief confrontation, attempted to kill her. Paige countered the subsequent death beam with a force field. Paige managed to flee the base, and rallied the message to the police. Subsequently, Paige rallied the police and convinced them to help her destroy the NoHead menace once and for all. To do this, she also brought up an invasion on the Town Hall that had been narrowly backfired. Afterwards, Paige led the police to the NoHead base, slaughtering all the NoHeads except Mr. Stupid NoHead, who survived the assault. She was widely celebrated for her victory for two weeks straight. She focused on school for the most part afterwards, but she could not resist the chance of becoming an S.M.S.B. member when their group was founded in 2019. Joining The S.M.S.B. Paige had always felt she didn’t belong in the Muggle world, and when the S.M.S.B. was founded, she realized this must be her destiny. After saying goodbye to her parents, she walked to the MBH and asked if she could apply. Recognizing her as the child who took down the NoHeads, and impressed by her manners, Baby Intelligence began testing her memory and knowledge. He then began to test Paige’s abilities through several vigorous exercises, including an obstacle course and IQ test. Paige was able to complete these with perfect accuracy. Her maturity was put to the test as well. Afterwards, she passed easily, and was introduced to Sebiscuits, the only other member so far. The War Paige fought valiantly in the NoHead war. Although she trained hard, her first mission did not come for a week. Here they went to prevent the construction of a new NoHead base, and caused a delay in the process. After the death of her mother the following day, Paige went into a deep depression. It was at this point that her bond with Sebiscuits tightened, bordering on infatuation, a passive emotion forbidden among their ranks. Perhaps if the two had not been S.M.S.B. members and closer in age, their relationship may have become something more. In one mission, they went to the NoHead base that was in a nearby city called Palmyra. When Sebiscuits joined the dark side, his choice struck right to Paige’s heart. When he tried to kill her later, she let herself open, allowing him to kill her. Her involvement in the war had come to an end. Duel With Mr. Stupid NoHead During an attack on the NoHead base, Paige and a group of police marched into Mr. Stupid NoHead’s office and Paige promptly announced that the villain was to die. NoHead ignited his sword and, with a murderous battle cry, flew through the air and stabbed one of the three sword-wielding opponents. Before he could strike NoHead from behind, Matthew was also struck down. Paige and Katy managed to defend against the initial assaults, but overwhelmed by the intensity of NoHead’s attack, Katy was slashed across the waist. She died, leaving Paige to fight NoHead alone. Her mastery of Soresu served her well in countering NoHead’s dark side mastery. The two viciously battled through NoHead’s office and into his laboratory. Driving NoHead back with an offensive march, Paige steered the battle towards the office bay-window, which was promptly shattered by their whirling blades. Bringing the duel to the ledge of the window-sill above the sheer drop of the cityscape, NoHead’s slight drop in speed allowed Paige to defeat the NoHead with a well-placed kick to the face, which caused him to drop his saber into the streets below. Now with the upper hand, Paige pushed NoHead into a torture machine. Sebiscuits appeared just as this happened. Paige immediately activated it, grunting with exertion. The machine deformed and melted away the villain’s features. Horrified, Sebiscuits watched Paige cause agonizing pain to the apparently helpless NoHead. As they struggled, they each implored Sebiscuits to help them, each trying to convince him of the other’s treachery. Eventually Paige opened the door, ending the torture. NoHead claimed he could no longer maintain his attack and that he had become too weak. Still believing in the criminal, Sebiscuits told Paige that the NoHead wanted the greater good, but Paige stated otherwise. NoHead pleaded for Sebiscuits’ help, as Paige moved to strike the Dark Lord. Sebiscuits ignited his own sword and severed the teen’s sword hand, leaving her defenseless against the full power of NoHead’s lightning. Shocked, Paige realized she had been too focused on NoHead. Once again NoHead unleashed his rage, blasting raw dark side energy through Paige’s body, sending her hurtling out the window into the cityscape, where she would be rescued by Baby Intelligence. He took her home and gave her a mechnohand to replace the hand Sebiscuits had severed. Death Because Paige was a member of the S.M.S.B., she was part of the task force sent to the NoHead base for a respite. Igniting her sword and charging into battle, Paige eagerly joined the battle between the newly formed Rocket army and the S.M.S.B. members that ensued in the lobby. She also destroyed the Rocket commander, as well as a gun emplacement. Eventually, Paige deserted the battle, boarded her fighter, and flew to a volcano. On her way to seize her weapon, Paige was ambushed by Sebiscuits, who had followed her there. A sword duel began between the two and Paige almost managed to defeat Sebiscuits. But upon realizing there was no hope for Sebiscuits, she sacrificed herself. Paige let down her guard and concentrated for a moment, vanishing to the spiritual plane just as Sebiscuits cut her down. Postmortem In 2023, Paige returned to visit Baby Intelligence, and they talked for the first time in four years. Rotta Hecks joined the chat. Later, she visited him again and told him the NoHeads’ ghosts were making plans to come back to life. Intelligence digested this information, but did little at the time to counter it. Physical Description Paige was described as an average teen. She had casual blonde hair that went halfway down her back. Her eyes were brown, and she was 5 feet tall. She usually wore a pink long-sleeve shirt, both at the MBH and the battlefield, as she thought supersuits were overrated. Paige was also at a healthy weight, as her BMI was 21.7. Eventually she would get a gloved mechnohand for the one Sebiscuits took during her duel with Mr. Stupid NoHead. Personality and Traits Paige possessed a unique personality for an S.M.S.B. member; she was cautious to the point of occasional reluctance, a careful chooser of her friends, and slow to trust. These traits resulted in a girl that often came off as being solemn and intense. Despite this, she was extremely courageous, bravely risking life and limb on numerous occasions for the S.M.S.B. and her parents. Due to her talent as a duelist and mutant, Paige was very confident, and she was especially well known for a relentless mood and an occasional sarcastic interface. However, Paige was also humble, having even admitted Baby Intelligence would always be stronger than her. Paige strongly believed in the S.M.S.B.’s role as the servants of the world rather than its masters, and treated all races with respect. Ultimately, Paige’s true motivation for being a part of the S.M.S.B. was a lust to find her destiny and simultaneously help others, as her personal belief system was peace at all costs. From her view, peace was created by civilization, and she viewed the U.S.A. as the ultimate civilization, thus developing an attachment towards the institution, and leaving her with a willingness to do anything required to preserve it, even if it meant killing. She also seemed to have an emotional connection with Sebiscuits. This proved to be her ultimate downfall, when she lost the will to live after his fall from grace. Appearances The Super Babies: Prequel III: The S.M.S.B. The Last Battle The Super Babies: Book V: The Final Chapter (mentioned only) Category:S.M.S.B. trainees Category:S.M.S.B. members Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists Category:S.M.S.B. members that didn't start out as babies Category:Prequel Characters Category:Mutants Category:Female characters Category:Characters